A conventional rack 1 for driers is shown in FIGS. 10 to 14 and generally includes a support 10, a Y-axis tube 11 and an X-axis tube 31. An outer tube 12 is movably mounted to the Y-axis tube 11 and can be positioned by a screw 121. An inlet unit 20 and a movable member 30 are respectively connected to the outer tube 12. The inlet unit 20 is connected with an inlet pipe 21 connected with a compressor (not shown). Two hoses 22 are respectively connected to the inlet unit 20 so as to provide communication to two driers 40. The X-axis tube 31 is movably connected to the movable member 30, and two drier bases 32 are movably connected to the X-axis tube 31 so that the two driers 40 are connected to the two drier bases 32. It is noted that the two driers 40 can only be moved along the X-axis tube 31 to adjust the working areas 400 to be pivoted about the X-axis tube 31. The two driers 40 are always located on the same horizontal positions, and the X-axis tube 31 cannot be rotated above a Z-axis 301. Besides, the inlet unit 20 is located on the outer tube 12 so that the inlet unit 20 moves with the outer tube 12. When moving the outer tube 12, the inlet pipe 21 is pulled and might drag down the rack 1.
The present invention provides a rack for driers which are able to be moved up and down along a Z-axis direction and rotated about X and Y directions. The inlet unit is located at a low position on the post in the Y-axis direction and does not move with the driers when adjusting the positions of the driers.